nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of objects in Scribblenauts (F)
The following are a list of items in the Nintendo DS video game Scribblenauts that start with the letter F. The list * FÁNK * FABRIC * FABRICATOR * FABRIC CONDITIONER * FABRIC SOFTENER * FACE * FACE-MASK * FACE CLOTH * FACEMAS * FACE MAS * FACE PAINT * FACE SHIELD * FACILITIES * FACILITY * FACTORY * FACTORY SHIP * FACTOTUM * FACTURAS * FACULTY * FAE * FAERING * FAERY * FAGLONG * FAINTING COUCH * FAIR * FAIRGROUND ORGA * FAIRWAY * FAIRY * FAIRY * FAIRY-BLUEBIRD * FAIRY-WREN * FAIRY BLUEBIRD * FAIRY CAK * FAIRY FLOSS * FAIRY GODMOTHER * FAIRYLAND * FAIRY MOSS * FAIRYWREN * FAIRY WREN * FAJITA * FAKE NAI * FALAFEL * FALANOUC * FALCHION * FALCO * FALCONE * FALCONER * FALLER * FALLOPIAN TUBE * FALLOUT SHELTER * FALLOW DEER * FALOODEH * FALSE HELLEBORE * FALSE KILLER WHALE * FALSE TEETH * FALUDE * FAMILY ROOM * FAN * FAN * FAN * FANATIC * FANBOY * FANCY PANTS * FANFIN * FANGIRL * FANGTOOTH * FAN HEATER * FANLIGHT * FANNY PAC * FANRAY * FANSKATE * FANTAIL * FANTAIL-WARBLER * FAQIH * FAR DARRIG * FARDEL * FAREGAT * FARFEL * FARL * FARM * FARM BUILDING * FARMER * FARMERS MARKET * FARMHAND * FARRIER * FARRO E LENTICCHIE * FARROW * FARTHING * FARTHINGALE * FART SPRAY * FASCHNACHT * FASHION DESIGNER * FASNACHT * FAST-FOOD PLACE * FAST ATTACK CRAFT * FAST BREEDER REACTOR * FAST FOOD * FASTNACHT * FASTNACHTSKÜCHELCHEN * FASTNESS * FAT * FATBACK * FATHER * FATHER-IN-LAW * FATHER CHRISTMAS * FATIGUES * FAUCET * FAUN * FAUNA * FAUTEUIL * FAUX MANGOSTANIER * FAV * FAWN * FAWORKI * FAX MACHINE * FAY * FE * FEAST * FEATHER * FEATHERBACK * FEATHER DUSTER * FEATHERED WAR BONNET * FEATHER STAR * FEDERAL BUILDING * FEDORA * FEED * FEEDER * FEELERFISH * FEELER FISH * FEEP * FEET * FEGERENG * FEIJOA * FELDSPA * FELINE * FELIS LEO * FELLENWORT * FELLER BUNCHER * FELLMONGER * FELLOW * FELON * FELONWOOD * FELT * FELUCCA * FEMALE * FEMME FATALE * FEMTOCHEMIST * FEMU * FENAMIPHOS * FENCE * FENCER * FENDERSMITH * FENESTELLA * FENGHUAN * FENNEL * FENRIR * FENSULFOTHION * FENTHION * FERAL CA * FERBAM * FERESTRA * FERMION * FERMIUM * FERN * FERNBIRD * FERNWREN * FERRATELLE * FERRET * FERRIS WHEEL * FERRITE * FERROUS FERRIC OXIDE * FERROVANADIUM DUST * FERRY * FERRYBOAT * FERRYMAN * FERTILIZER * FESTIVAL * FET * FETTLER * FETTUCCINE * FETUS * FEVERBUSH * FEVERFEW * FEZ * FIACRE * FIAKER * FIBER * FIBERBOARD * FIBERGLASS * FIBER OPTIC LIGH * FIBROUS GLASS DUST * FIBROUS SATINASH * FIBUL * FICHU * FIDDLE * FIDDLEHEAD * FIDDLER * FIDDLER CAP * FIDO * FIEF * FIELD * FIELDFARE * FIELD GOAL * FIELD GOAL POST * FIELD GOAL POST * FIELD GUN * FIELD HOCKEY STICK * FIELD MOUSE * FIELD SALA * FIELD SPANIEL * FIELDWREN * FIEND * FIERASFER * FIERRA * FIFE * FIFIE * FIFTH CELL * FIG * FIG-PARROT * FIGBIRD * FIGGY DUFF * FIGHT CLUB * FIGHTER * FIGHTER * FIGHTER-BOMBER * FIGHTER AIRCRAFT * FIGHTER JET * FIGHTING VEHICLE * FIG LEAVED GOURD * FIG TREE * FIGURE * FIGUREHEAD * FIGURE SKATER * FIGURE SKATES * FIGURINE * FILAREE * FILBERT NUT * FILBERT TREE * FILE * FILE CABINET * FILEFISH * FILE LABELS * FILET MIGNON * FILH"S * FILHOSES * FILING CABINET * FILLET * FILLET KNIF * FILLING STATION * FILLO * FILLY * FILM * FILM * FILM CANISTER * FILM REEL * FILM SLATE * FILM STAR * FILM STOCK * FILM THEATER * FILM THEATRE * FILO * FILTER PAPER * FIN * FIN * FINAL * FINAL RESTING PLAC * FINANCIAL ADVISOR * FINANCIAL ANALYST * FINANCIAL PLANNER * FINANCIER * FINBACK CATSHARK * FINCH * FINCH-LARK * FINE * FINE PARTICLE * FINE PARTICLES * FINFOOT * FINGER * FINGERBOARD SYNTHESIZER * FINGERBOARD TAPE * FINGER CONE * FINGER CUF * FINGER CYMBALS * FINGERFI * FINGERFIS * FINGER FOOD * FINGER FOOTBALL * FINGER FU * FINGER GRASS * FINGER LIME * FINGERNAI * FINGERPRINT * FINGER PRISO * FINGER PUPPET * FINGER PUZZL * FINGER ROLL * FINGER TORTUR * FINGER TRA * FINIAL * FINISHER * FINISH FLOO * FINISH LINE * FINJAL * FINLESS PORPOISE * FINNISH SPITZ * FINOCCHIO * FIN WHALE * FIORD * FIPPLE FLUTE * FIR * FIRBOLG * FIRE * FIRE-EY * FIRE ALARM * FIRE ANT * FIREANT * FIRE APPARATUS * FIRE APPLIANCE * FIREARM * FIREBACK * FIREBALL * FIRE BLANKET * FIREBO * FIREBOAT * FIRE BRIGADE * FIRE CHIEF * FIRECRACKE * FIRECREST * FIRECROWN * FIRE EATING DOG * FIRE EGRESS * FIRE ENGINE * FIRE ESCAPE * FIRE EXIT * FIRE EXTINGUISHER * FIRE FIGHTER * FIREFINCH * FIREFISH * FIREFLY * FIRE FOX * FIRE GOBY * FIRE HAT * FIRE HOSE * FIRE HOUSE * FIREHOUSE DOG * FIRE HYDRANT * FIRE LOG * FIREMAN * FIREMAN HAT * FIRE MARSHAL * FIRE OFFICER * FIRE PAN * FIREPLAC * FIREPLACE MANTE * FIRE POLE * FIRE POT * FIRE SCREEN * FIRE SERVICE * FIRE STATION * FIRETAIL * FIRETHROAT * FIRE TORNADO * FIRE TRUCK * FIRE VENT * FIRE WHIRL * FIREWIRE * FIREWIRE CABLE * FIREWOOD-GATHERER * FIREWOOD GATHERER * FIREWORK * FIRNI * FIRST AID KIT * FIRST BASE * FIRST MATE * FIRTH * FISCAL * FISH * FISH * FISH-EAGL * FISH BOWL * FISHCAKE * FISH CAKE * FISH EGGS * FISH ELEVATOR * FISHERMAN * FISHERMAN CAP * FISHERWOMAN * FISH FINDE * FISH HOOK * FISHING BOAT * FISHING FROG * FISHING HAT * FISHING HOOK * FISHING LICENS * FISHING LIN * FISHING LURE * FISHING NET * FISHING POLE * FISHING REE * FISHING ROD * FISHING VESSEL * FISH LADDER * FISH LIFT * FISH LOAF * FISHMOT * FISHNET * FISH PASS * FISH PASTE * FISH PROCESSING SHIP * FISH PROCESSING VESSEL * FISH ROE * FISH SAUSAGE * FISH SCALE * FISH SLICE * FISH STEPS * FISH STICK * FISH TANK * FISHWAY * FISSURE * FIST * FITNESS CENTER * FITTER * FIVE-AND-DIME * FIVE-AND-TEN * FIVE IRON * FIVESTON * FIVE WOOD * FIXED DISK DRIVE * FIXED LADDER * FJORD * FL * FLA * FLABIOL * FLACCID TUBE * FLAG * FLAGELL * FLAGELLU * FLAGEOLET * FLAGEOLET * FLAGFI * FLAGFIS * FLAGON * FLAGPOLE * FLAGSHIP * FLAGSTAFF * FLAGTAI * FLAIL * FLAK JACKET * FLAK VEST * FLAME * FLAME-BLADED SWORD * FLAMEBAC * FLAMEBERGE * FLAMECREST * FLAME IGNITER * FLAME SWORD * FLAMETHROWER * FLAMING * FLAMINGO FLOWER * FLAMINGO LILY * FLAMING SWORD * FLAMMEKUECHE * FLAMMKUCHEN * FLANDRES * FLANNEL * FLAPJACK * FLAR * FLARECRAFT * FLARE GUN * FLASHBANG * FLASH BOMB * FLASH BRIDLE * FLASHCARD * FLASH CARD * FLASH DRIVE * FLASH GRENADE * FLASHLIGHT * FLASHLIGHT FIS * FLASH PAPER * FLASH POWDER * FLASK * FLASK FORMER * FLAT * FLATBED * FLATBED TRUCK * FLATBILL * FLATBOAT * FLATBOW * FLATBRØD * FLATBREAD * FLAT CAP * FLAT COATED RETRIEVER * FLATFIS * FLATHEA * FLAT HEAD * FLAT HEEL * FLAT IRON * FLATKAKA * FLAT LEMON * FLATS * FLATTOP GRIL * FLATWARE * FLATWOODS MONSTER * FLAUTIST * FLAVOR CHEMIST * FLAVORED ICE * FLAVORIST * FLAX * FLAX SEED * FLE * FLEABAG * FLEAKER * FLEAPIT * FLECHETTE * FLECHETTE GU * FLECHETTE ROUND * FLEDGLING * FLEECE * FLEISCHPFLANZERL * FLEKTON * FLEM * FLESH * FLETCHE * FLETCHER * FLETTNER * FLEXIBLE SWORD * FLEXIBLESWORD * FLICKE * FLICK FOOTBALL * FLICK KNIFE * FLIE * FLIER * FLIGHT ATTENDANT * FLIGHT CAP * FLIGHT ENGINEER * FLIGHT INSTRUCTOR * FLIGHTSUIT * FLIGHT SUIT * FLIN * FLINTLOCK * FLIP-FLOP * FLIP BOOK * FLIPPER * FLIPPER * FLIPPER * FLIPPERS * FLOAT * FLOATATION DEVICE * FLOATIE * FLOATING BATTERY * FLOATING CRAN * FLOATING DEVICE * FLOATING STAIRS * FLOAT PLANE * FLOATPLANE * FLOAT TESTE * FLOATY * FLOCK * FLOO * FLOOD * FLOODGATE * FLOODLIGHT * FLOOR BRUSH * FLOOR CLOCK * FLOORIN * FLOOR JOIS * FLOOR LAMP * FLOOR MOLDING * FLOOR PILLOW * FLOOR PLAN * FLOOR TILE * FLOPHOUSE * FLOPPY DISK * FLORAL DESIGNER * FLORICA * FLORIDA SPINAC * FLORIST * FLORIST SHO * FLOSS * FLOSSFLOWER * FLOTATION SUIT * FLOTILLA * FLOTSAM * FLOUNDE * FLOUR * FLOURINE * FLOWER * FLOWERBED * FLOWER CHILD * FLOWER GARDEN * FLOWER GIRL * FLOWER HORN * FLOWERING MAPLE * FLOWERPECKER * FLOWERPIERCER * FLOWER POT * FLOWERPOT * FLOWER SHO * FLUE * FLUFFTAIL * FLUGELHORN * FLUID * FLUID DYNAMICIST * FLUIT * FLUNITRAZEPAM * FLUORESCENT LAMP * FLUORIDES * FLUORINE * FLUORITE * FLUOROTRICHLOROMETHANE * FLUORSPAR * FLUTE * FLUTE * FLUTE-BIRD * FLUTE BIRD * FLUTE PLAYER * FLUTE STAND * FLUTIST * FLUXROOT * FLUYT * FLY * FLY-WHISK * FLY AGARIC * FLY AMANITA * FLYCATCHER * FLYCATCHER-BABBLER * FLYCATCHER-SHRIKE * FLYCATCHER-THRUSH * FLYCATCHER-VANGA * FLYCATCHER-WARBLER * FLYER * FLY GUN * FLYGUN * FLYING BOAT * FLYING BROO * FLYING BROOMSTIC * FLYING CAR * FLYING CARPET * FLYING DISC * FLYINGFISH * FLYING FISH * FLYING FOX * FLYING LEMUR * FLYING MONKEY * FLYING MOUSE * FLYING RODENT * FLYING SAUCER * FLYING SNAKE * FLYING SQUIRREL * FLYING WING * FLYPAPER * FLY RO * FLYROBIN * FLYSPRAY * FLYSWATTER * FLY SWATTER * FLY WHISK * FMRI * FMRI MACHINE * FMRI SCANNER * FOAL * FOAM * FOAMBERRY * FOAM BLOC * FOCACCIA * FOCCACIA * FODDER * FODY * FOE * FOG * FOGGET * FOG HORN * FOIE GRAS * FOIL * FOILBOARD * FOIST * FOLDER * FOLDING CHAI * FOLDING FAN * FOLDING MUSIC STAND * FOLDING SCREEN * FOLDING TABL * FOLIAGE * FOLIAGE-GLEANER * FOLLOWER * FOLLOWSPOT * FONDANT * FONDU * FONIO * FONOFOS * FONTIN * FOOD * FOOD MILL * FOOD PROCESSOR * FOOD SCIENTIST * FOOD TRUC * FOOFOO * FOOL * FOOL * FOOLFISH * FOOLS GOLD * FOOSBALL * FOOSBALL TABLE * FOOT * FOOTBA * FOOTBALL * FOOTBALLFISH * FOOTBALL HELMET * FOOTBALL PIE * FOOTBALL PLAYER * FOOT BONE * FOOTBRIDGE * FOOTHILL * FOOTINE * FOOTLOCKER * FOOTMAN * FOOTSTOO * FOOT TOWEL * FOOZEBALL * FOR * FORAGE * FORAGE CAP * FORAGE HARVESTER * FORAGER * FORCEP COLLINS * FORCEPS * FOREHEAD BROODER * FOREMAN * FORENSIC SCIENTIST * FOREROOM * FOREST * FOREST-FLYCATCHER * FORESTER * FOREST RANGER * FORGE * FORGER * FORGETMENOT * FORK * FORKLIFT * FORKLIFT OPERATOR * FORKTAIL * FORM * FORMALDEHYDE * FORMALWEAR * FORMAL WEAR * FORMAMIDE * FORMICARIUM * FORSYTHIA * FORT * FORTEPIANO * FORTESCUE * FORTRESS * FORTUNE COOKIE * FORTUNE TELLER * FORWARDER * FOSSA * FOSSE * FOSSI * FOSSIL FUEL * FOSSOR * FOSTER HOME * FOSTER PARENT * FOSTER SLUG * FOUFOU * FOUGASSE * FOULARD * FOUNDATION * FOUNDRY * FOUNDRY MOLDER * FOUNT * FOUNTAIN * FOUNTAIN OF YOUT * FOUNTAIN PEN * FOUR-EYED FISH * FOUR-LEAF CLOVER * FOUR-WHEEL BICYCL * FOUREYE * FOUREYED FISH * FOUR IRON * FOUR OH FOU * FOUR POSTER BE * FOUR WHEEL BICYCL * FOUR ZERO FOU * FOUTA * FOUTOU * FOWL * FOX * FOXBERRY * FOXGLOVE * FOXHOLE * FOXHOUND * FOX SHARK * FOX TERRIER * FOYER * FRAG GRENADE * FRAGMENT * FRAGRANC * FRAME * FRANCHISE * FRANCISCANA * FRANCIUM * FRANCOLI * FRANGIPANE * FRANKFURTER * FRANKIFISH * FRANKINCENS * FRANKLIN STOV * FRANSMADA * FRAPPE * FRAT BOY * FRATERNITY * FRATERNITY BROTHER * FRATERNITY HOUSE * FRAT GUY * FRAT HOUSE * FREAK * FREE BASS ACCORDION * FREEDOM FIGHTER * FREELANCER * FREEMASON * FREE RUNNER * FREEWAY * FREEZE GUN * FREEZEPOP * FREEZER * FREEZE RAY * FREEZING RAIN * FREGOLA * FREGULA * FREIBERGER * FREIGHT CAR * FREIGHTER * FREIGHTER * FREIGHT TRAIN * FREIGHT TROLLEY * FREIR * FRENCH BEAN * FRENCH BULLDOG * FRENCH CURVE * FRENCH DOO * FRENCH DOOR * FRENCH FRIES * FRENCH FRY * FRENCH HARP * FRENCH HORN * FRENCH ONION SOUP * FRENCH PRESS * FRENCH TOAST * FRESHER * FRESHMAN * FRETBOARD * FRETWOR * FRIAR * FRIARBIRD * FRIARIELL * FRIDGE * FRIED BREAD * FRIED BREAD STICK * FRIED CHICKEN * FRIED DOUGH * FRIED RICE * FRIED SQUID * FRIED STEAK * FRIEND * FRIES * FRIFFE * FRIGATE * FRIGATEBIRD * FRIKADELLEN * FRIKADELLER * FRILLED DRAGON * FRILLED LIZARD * FRILLED SHARK * FRILLNECKED LIZARD * FRITAS * FRITES * FRITOLE * FRITTERS * FROCK * FROG * FROG FISH * FROG LEGS * FROGMOUT * FROGS LEGS * FRONDEUR * FRONT DOOR * FRONTHOE * FRONT NINE * FRONT ROOM * FRONT SHOVEL * FROSTFISH * FROST GIANT * FROZEN CUSTARD * FROZEN YOGHURT * FROZEN YOGURT * FRUIT * FRUIT-DOVE * FRUIT-HUNTER * FRUIT BAT * FRUITCAKE * FRUITCROW * FRUIT DOVE * FRUITEATER * FRUIT FLY * FRUIT FOO * FRUITHUNTER * FRUIT HUNTER * FRUIT SALA * FRUIT SNACK * FRUIT TREE * FRY * FRYBREAD * FRYING PAN * FRYING SAUCER * FRY PAN * FRYPAN * FTIRA * FTL * FTL DRIVE * FTW * FUBÁ * FUDGE * FUE * FUEL * FUEL LEVEL SIGHT TUB * FUFU * FUGLUNG * FUJARA * FULL MOON * FULL RIGGED SHIP * FULL TUBE SIGHTS * FULLY RIGGED SHIP * FULMA * FULVETTA * FULVICIN * FUMEWORT * FUMULUS * FUND * FUNDRAISER * FUNERAL COACH * FUNERAL DIRECTOR * FUNERAL HOME * FUNERAL PARLOR * FUNERARY GROUNDS * FUNFAIR * FUNGICID * FUNGUS * FUN HOUSE * FUNNEL * FUNNEL CAKE * FUR * FUR COAT * FURFURAL * FURFURYL ALCOHOL * FUR HAT * FURNAC * FURNACE * FURNACE GLOVE * FURNACE ROOM * FURNITUR * FURNITURE STORE * FURRIER * FUR SEAL * FUR TRADER * FUSBALL * FUSE * FUSEBALL * FUSE BOX * FUSELAGE * FUSILIE * FUSILLI * FUSILLI BUCATI CORTI * FUSILLI LUNGHI BUCATI * FUSILLI NAPOLETANI * FUSILLI SPIRALE * FUSTA * FUSTANELLA * FUSTE * FUTBOLIN * FUTHARK * FUTO * FUZZIE * FUZZY * FUZZY MELON Category:Lists